InFAMOUS 3: The Lost Generation
by Soulfulthinker101
Summary: When a cosmic explosion causes the earth to be bathed in radiation, a small number of people develop psychic abilities. these few are hunted by the governments arcoss the world in hopes of turning them into a super weapon. Years later, a high school freshmen obtains abilities and now is being hunted by the American army. Read, review, and comment, no flames pleases. enjoy.


Roman Saunders

3/24/14

English 9 Honors

Name: regular speech, (thought), +sound effect+, _1__st__ person narration_

Infamous 3: The Lost Generation

2XXX in futuristic Earth common governments are still around and all have their eyes set on the kind of humans called the "Soulless" or "Lost". One day out of Soulier's normal high school life in the Heaven District he encounters one of the Lost on the run from the American army, She passes on her powers to him as every other Lost does when they are on the verge of death. Soulier now is being seeked out by the American army and the Soulless in order to turn the tides of the rebellion.

_The beginning of the story takes place on a Friday in the month of June on the 13 of the unspecified year as Soulier waits for the final bell of his freshmen year. The summer air is crisp and with the sun hanging high over the school due to it being a half-day. Most of the students existed through the day saying goodbye to those they won't see next year while others plan events over the large break. Then there are those who cry their hearts out knowing that great friends shall be lost after this final day. The last period of the day closes with Ms. Armsteads English class as she lectures her class about good decisions over the break._

Ms. Armstead: … and remember class, enjoy your break and if you take anything out of my class, don't make stupid decisions that are detrimental to your life.

_Ms. Armstead directed her gaze toward my area in between Joey and I Soulier, being the (in my own description) the coolest freshmen ever introduced to the school. I sat slouched back in my chair staring at the ceiling waiting for the longest 5 minutes of my freshmen year. I was wearing my favorite hoodie; it was yellow with a black star in the middle, jeans, and a black "Soulless desires" band tee-shirt. I peeked over to my friend Joey who was also staring at me. He was sitting up sporting his fake lettermen's jacket, jeans and converse high-tops awhile periodically looking at his watch believing time would give us a merciful gesture and move to the end of the day. I stood up and cleared my breath and right before I gave a goodbye speech the announcer got on the intercom._

Announcer: Good afternoon students, I hope you've enjoyed this year and may you savor the bonds that you've with students around the school.

Senior Announcer: Thanks principle J, ALL SENIORS LETS GET OUTTA HERE.

_Half of the class including the teachers looked in awe as a flood of seniors rushed down the hallway being chased by 5 teachers._

Soulier: Dude what was that?

+Loud bell+

Soulier: FREEDOOOOOOOOOOM

All students: FREEDOM

_We rushed out of school and onto the front campus and I grabbed Joey before he got trampled by multiple students._

Soulier: Dude are you ok!?

Joey: yeah I'm fine, but hey look over at those girls.

_I looked over to where Joey was metioning and saw a group of about 10- 15 girls just crying their make-up out and guys in the surrounding area just staring at the spectacle as more and more girls run in wiping make-up on each other._

Soulier: wow that's just... wow.

Joey: Oh Soulier are you heading over to Drei's party tonight?

Soulier: Yeah I'll be there and I allowed to bring my PSX

Joey: oh great you know Courtney's going to be there as well are you going to make your move.

_Oh yeah I forgot that Drei invited Courtney, her strawberry-blonde hair, red eyes, and solemn yet fun attitude accompanied by her immense intellect and savvy for the somewhat dangerous. Her father is in charge of the military branch that involves the search and capture of the Soulless for whatever creepy experiments or jobs they make them do. Her mother also works for the military as a public icon and speaker for that branch that her dad works for. Still I have seen her meeting my gaze in school from time to time so she has noticed me but there's still a lot I don't know about her._

Soulier: (man what I would do to know her better hehe) maybe dude maybe.

Joey: Alright well I got to go and get ready for the track meet, until then see you later.

Soulier: alright bye.

_We waved to each other as we went our separate ways, Joey to track practice, and me to where ever I wanted. I grabbed my headphones, placed them in my ear and started playing flow by Cage the Elephant. As I walked down Denizen St. I could only imagine what was going through the person's mind when they made that street name; I shrugged it off and continued walking. My mother called me on told me told me that after I get dropped off at Drei's party they won't be able to pick me up until the morrow due to the monthly "Soul Hunt" sponsored by the military and federal co-operations which was made to hunt, capture, and bring any Soulless to the military officials at our local purgatory which housed captured Soulless until relocation. On the outside I kept an indifferent semblance while inwardly I was screaming with joy knowing that Courtney's parents were picked for the Soul Hunt so she'll have to stay there as well. _

Soulier: … so I'm still allowed to go to Drei's party tonight?

Soulier's mother: yes, of course.

_I muted my microphone before I started yelling and screaming in elation attracting the unwanted of pedestrians within earshot of my abrupt loudness and overall obnoxiousness. After I finished jumping for joy I un-muted my mic and told my mother goodbye and de-activated my earpiece._

_That's when either by coincidence or fate my life changed for the insane. I stopped in front of an alleyway and peeked in to see a person in a trench coat lying down on the ground._

Soulier: Probably just another homeless person overwhelmed by life's unyielding problem +sigh+ why thou art so burdensome.

_I was about to continue walking until I looked back over and examined the body more closely and saw that she person was lying in a pool of blood. Shock hit me like a freight train, completely stunning me. After taking a minute to digest the scene I ran over to it so I could identify the wound. When I turned her over and saw that she was bleeding from what looked like multiple bullet wounds which could have been made by 9mm pistol rounds. I looked around for any bullet shells to confirm my suspicion of the bullet wounds and saw nothing to match the wounds._

Soulier: Don't worry ma'am, I'll get the authorities and they'll take ca-

_She covered my mouth without warning; I took a second to examine her facial features so in case she was a person of interest in anything I would know. She looked as if she was in her twenties and had strange eyes; one was ocean blue while the other was a forest like green. Her hair had strikes of purple going done the left side of her head while the base color was red. If I knew those features it would probably be easier to identify her._

Women: still your voice and clear your mind.

_Not knowing if she had a weapon or not I closed my eyes and kept quiet. I began to see images flood my mind films of what seemed to be a past life. Could it be… no if she was then that's why she was shot. After the images stopped I looked around at my surroundings to and saw nothing but dark emptiness. Could this be her soul? I turned around and saw the woman stand in front of me with no readable emotion on her face. She seemed lifeless._

Soulier: who are you, why am I here?

Woman: You are my successor; I am the one with your soul now. Be honored, for you are now one of the Lost. Wander aimlessly until you find your purpose, this is the way of the Soulless.

Soulier: Wait what, no you can't do this to me, I don't want to be hunted like an animal living the rest of my life in hiding, you can't do this.

_I ran for her but right before I could make contact with her, she vanished. I looked all around the surrounding void, nothing, not a trace of her being here. _

Soulier: what the hell does she mean she has my soul, I don't understand. WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

Woman's voice: I may now rest in peace now that I have the luxury of death. Carry on with anguish, know my pain, embrace it, live it and know you can never escape it.

_After she finished talking I opened my eyes and saw that she was gone, no blood, and no body, nothing she just disappeared. But one thing stood out, I felt different, like a completely different person, or being. I saw a puddle on the ground and took the opportunity to make sure that it was just a feeling. When I looked into the reflection of the puddle and had a look of disbelief plastered onto my face. My eyes had changed color from a dark brown-black to my left eye being red and the other blue. I fell on my butt and scurried away from the puddle thinking that it was a lie, that I wasn't one of them. I got up, dusted myself off and ran out of the alleyway. I ran into a nearby forest feeling woozy and un-stable, accompanied by that my body temperature was rising dramatically._

_Soulier: _What the hell is wrong with me?

_I looked at my hands and saw that the skin was falling off as if it was being burned by an invisible flame. I sat down with my back on a tree raising my hands to my face I started seeing my skin and muscle falling off as what looked like lava started to flow from inside my body as my arms started to be en-gulfed in flames. The pain was excruciating but short because as fast as the fire came it vanished and for some reason my hands were completely intact but had covering them and up my fore-arms and then vanished._

_Soulier: Is this… what did she do to me. _

_7:10pm at Drei's. My sister and I pulled up to Drei's house, I changed my outfit From my usual yellow hoddie to a black one with a red stripe coming from the right shoulder to the bottom left of the jacket, I know big difference, I also bought contacts so that my eyes appeared red and not the bipolar colors they were. The whole ride was just back and forth sarcasm between her and I as we made our way to Drei's house._

Soulier: You know it's cool to be late to events Mom.

Sydney: Really, Oh then I'll just turn back around and come back later.

Soulier: Wait sis chill no I apologizes.

_She stopped the car and turned to look at me with a smug look plastered onto her face, I looked away knowing l lost. When I reached for the door handle she suddenly grabbed my wrist._

Sydney: wait a second.

_I froze in place as the thought of her knowing what I am, what would he do, would she turn me in, kill me. I turned to face her with the thoughts still running through my mind._

Soulier: (Oh man please don't look at my eyes).

Sydney: You were about to forget your game system thing and you know dad would have been mad.

_I looked at for a second while I processed suitable responses for this un-expected question. After more time was added for the awkward moment she reached back and grabbed my bag and handed it to me._

Sydney: Are you ok Soulier?

I broke out of my trance and finally answered her question.

Soulier: yeah thanks sis bye.

_I pushed open the car door and made a bee-line for Drei's house. After reaching his door I stopped for a second and face palmed for forgetting to close my sister's door. When I turned around and made my walk of shame back to my sister's car Drei came out the House_.

Drei: Soulier, what's up?

Soulier: Oh hey Drei nothing much, how are you doing?

Drei: Great but the party's in here not out there, plus the curfew starts in 2 hours see.

_I looked up towards where Drei mentioned, 2 flares were shot into the air signaling he remaining hours before the Soul Hunt began and anyone who isn't 21-40 had to be inside a building that was checked for Soulless._

Soulier: Oh yeah I forgot well let me just close my sister's car door.

Drei: Dude I never toke you as an idiot but you're proving me wrong.

I turned towards Drei's driveway and saw my mom had left.

Soulier: Wow she moves fast, oh well let the party begin.

_I walked into Drei's house still somewhat shook after the whole car moment._

_2 hours later, after I walked in and officially started the party it quickly fell to only 4 people still at Drei's. Joey and Drei were playing Injustice: Heroes among men, I was sitting on the couch behind them recording their whole rage session, and Courtney the only girl still here said she had to go to the restroom has been gone for about 30 minutes._

Drei: Green Lantern will wop The Flashes' ass.

Joey: Nooo OMG you're going to lose.

Soulier: Hey didn't Courtney say she had to use the restroom about 30 minutes ago.

Joey: Now that you mention it she has been awhile since she left?

Drei: Soulier if you're so worried about her then why didn't you go look for her.

Soulier: Fine.

I got up off the couch and walked upstairs leaving my phone their so it could still record the fury of these two from friends to now bitter rivals. When I reached the top of the stairs I saw Drei's dog laying down on the top step probably waiting for someone to open the door.

Soulier: (Courtney must've close the door before panda could get upstairs.)

_I opened the door and panda rushed out of the basement and hurried up the stairs. I first scanned my surroundings for Drei's parents and assumed that they were at the Soul Hunt. I walked up the stairs and saw panda sitting in front of a closed bathroom door that had the light on. I proceeded to open the door then abruptly stopped when I saw a shadow under the door. I stopped assumed it was Courtney since she was the only one up here but then I heard some chatter between Courtney and two other people and by their voice they sounded like males._

Soulier: (Why would she be talking to two guys in a closed room and why would she lie to us about this?)

_I pressed my ears against the door in order to hear their conversation better._

Man #1: Agent Rose we have received Intel that the owners of this establishment.

Courtney: Are you sure, I haven't found anyone of interest.

Man #2: The reason you're iris scanner couldn't detect it is because they're either using some cloaking ability or they are wearing fake contacts.

Soulier: (Fake contacts damn, if they know they'll surely catch me.)

Courtney A.K.A Agent Rose: Now that you've said that someone inside this house that I've seen has been acting a bit strange and may be a Soulless.

Man #1: Can you confirm it?

Agent Rose: Yes, earlier in the year the suspect had dark brown eyes and he now has red eyes.

Man #2: Interesting, keep us in touch if anything else arises.

Agent Rose: Will do.

Soulier: Oh man this is bad I have to get out of- +door opening+

Courtney: Oh Soulier, I didn't see you there. Well…

_She suddenly grabbed me by the arm and threw me onto the ground then pinned me by getting on top of me._

Soulier: Courtney wai- +gun hammer click+

Agent Rose: So it is you, you're a soulless. How long have been lost?

Soulier: What do you mean? +slap+

_She slapped me across the face then pressed the gun against my and looked me dead in the eyes._

Agent Rose: Answer the question or I'll show you the color of your brain.

_I lied there and formulated a careful and truthful answer in hopes of not staining Drei's carpet with my blood. I took a deep breath and began my explanation in a last ditch effort to save myself._

Soulier: I don't know much but all I can tell you is that I saw this girl who was bleeding out in an alleyway on my way home from school. It turned out she was one of the Lost and so as a last resort to keep their kind alive she took my soul and said I have to live her pain. After taking my soul she disappeared and I don't know anything else all I know about what I can do or anything.

Agent Rose: Interesting.

_I heard someone come up the stairs hoping it was one of Drei's parents or some guardians that could help me. _

Drei: hey are you guys ok whoa.

_Drei walked through the threshold and saw Courtney straddling me with her top of and probably assumed I was making my move on Courtney._

Courtney: DREI GET OUT OF HERE!

Drei: oh my god I mean really dude dang close the door if you're really doing this.

_Drei, being the idiot he is, slammed the door and despite all the stupid things that he has said and done in the past, present, or future this takes the cake._

Drei: Soulier just to let you know, there are condoms in the container under the sink if you forgot any.

_I was awe struck not at the fact that he implied that we were doing something, but that he believed the whole lie that she would even think of doing something like this with me._

Courtney: Just go Drei damn.

Drei: I'm leaving, I'm leaving.

_We heard his footsteps soften as he went down the stairs; Courtney on the other hand pulled the gun that she slyly placed in her bra and pressed it back onto my head._

Courtney: Now that he's out of the way I contact my men and they'll escort you to purgatory, oh man I can practically hear the colonel saying "Agent Rose, for the capture of your first Soulless you are now officially a 2nd lieutenant" oh he'll be so proud.

_While Courtney was enjoying her fantasy, I form a plan to get her away off of me._

Soulier: hey Courtney.

Courtney: Huh?

_I reached up and grabbed her breasts in order to stun her pried the gun out of her hand all while pinning her onto the ground and putting the chrome to her dome._

Soulier: Success.

But yet that success was short lived for the true flaw in a man…

Courtney: Take this.

… Was the weakness between his legs.

Soulier: why… would… you… do that?

Courtney: You just grabbed my tits I think this is just fair treatment…

She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and…

Courtney: … and this.

_She pulled me in for a deep, passionate kiss. Being the inexperienced lover, I gave up at the feel of her tongue penetrating my mouth. Her tongue explored every inch of my mouth with me just letting my tongue get moved around in my own mouth. She broke the kiss leaving a small line of saliva connecting our mouths and all I could do was look stupid after being completely violated._

Soulier: But why?

Courtney: Cause you're fun to play with.

_She got up off of me and flipped the gun in her hand and whacked me across the face with the butt of the gun with the butt of the gun effectively knocking me out._

? Time later

_I was awake, but I didn't want to open my eyes due to the pounding in my head from that blow earlier but when I opened my eyes all I saw was pure chaos, there were military officials fighting young adults that looked like punk rock fans and Goths, fires were everywhere and the entire street was littered with dead bodies some were torn limb for limb. I was propped up behind a building in district Valhalla, knowing that Valhalla was known for its defiant rebels nothing close to the luxurious district of heaven were I resided. I looked around and saw Courtney killing the rebels as if they were nothing. One of them formed his hand into some sort of blade and charged at here and without even looking, she pulled out here combat knifes and blocked the blade and slit his throat. Another rebel threw what looked like a grenade made entirely of fire at her, she smoothly threw the rebel that she just killed into the way of the grenade and rolled out of the blast radius then chucked her knife into the rebels head effectively killing him then turned and saw me but quickly turned back to killing rebels._

Soulier: What the hell is going on?

_I tried to get up but I found out my hands were bound by magnetic cuffs that were military grade. I looked up and saw two of the rebels run up to me, one was creating a force field covering the two of them while the other used some sort of telekinetic force to break the cuffs on levitate me off the ground and bring me behind the force field protecting them from incoming bullets._

Rebel #1: Target has been secured Kero, let's go.

_I heard him speak but I didn't see his mouth move then out of nowhere all three of us started to glow purple and soon we vanished._

Courtney's **POV**

Courtney: (damn, they won't stop coming)

_I looked back over to where Soulier was and saw two rebels teleport him somewhere._

Courtney: Sir they taken the precious cargo, request new orders.

Colonel: Agent Rose you are to return to base, we've lost too many men any further retaliation would be futile.

Courtney: But Colonel.

Colonel: That's an order Agent.

Courtney: Yes sir let's move men there's nothing we can do any more.

_I called my men back as Black Hawks came by and dropped ladders in order for me and my men to escape. Once I got onto the helicopter I slammed my fist on the ground due to the failure of this mission._

Rebel #2: We have that bitch on the run!

_I heard the rebels roar in pride from the success of their mission. I looked around the helicopter and noticed a Barrett 50. Cal. Hanging on a rack inside the vehicle. I picked it up, loaded the gun with one bullet, aimed for the rebels that made the stupid remark and took off his head._

Courtney: Shut up.

Soulier's **POV**

_When we finally arrived wherever we were they let go of me and I began to throw up profusely. Teleporting is like taking LSD, PCP, and mushrooms all at once._

Kero: man I remember the first time you teleported me, it was exactly the same only it was blood and not food, right Shinji.

Shinji: yeah sorry about that couldn't really control my powers back then.

Soulier: Who the hell are you?

Kero: well for starters you can call your heroes for saving your ass back there.

Shinji: Chill out Kero he's all messed up can't you see.

Kero: whatever.

Shinji kneed down to meet my eye level and introduced me to my now new life.

Shinji: I am Shinji Okuruma and over there is Kero Saki and this place is Yggdrasil's roots.

_I looked behind me and saw an overhead view of the castle-like structureand in the main courtyard stood what seemed like all the occupants that inhabited this safe haven. that would soon be my new home._

Shinji: This place is "the" safe haven for all Soulless that we liberate or recruit and you are our new recruit.

Shinji got up and reached out his hand to me and said…

Shinji: welcome home brother, you are lost no more.

_I grabbed his hand and he hoisted me up and now began my new life of greatness._

The End of the beginning


End file.
